Iki Iki no Mi
The is a Paramecia Devil Fruit which allow the user to create Inflation Valves that can shrink or grow objects, making the user a Blowing Human. It was eaten by Silvenya. Strengths & Weaknesses With just a touch, the user can create Inflation Valves over every solid surface, shaped like small, reversed funnels. These tunnels serve as conducts to let air flowing in and out of the object, altering their size as if they were elastic. As such, the Fruit has two primary usages. First of all, the user can blow in the opening to fill up objects, magnifying their size and mass in far greater amounts. On paper, this move seems an exact replica of the Gear Third used by the Second Pirate King; however, while the principle behind it is similar, the effects are radically different, as the objects are not inflated (despite the name of the Fruit) by the amount of air but magnified. To put it differently, the insertion of air causes a substantial increase in the mass of the object, rather than a mere change of shape. For these reasons, the growth causes no strain to them; on the other hand, the “inflated” objects lack the elasticity and malleability than the Gear Third provides. If there is a cap to the growth of any object, that is unknown: however, while there is isn't an exact ratio in converting the air in mass, the amount of growth spurt will be correlated by the strength of the breath. Because of that, while the user can grow things to a virtual infinite amount, it can do it only in bursts, rather than a continuous process; thus, it has less practical usage during fights, where the user needs to stop in the heat of the struggle to blow up. The ability to blow up things extend to virtually every physical object and living creature; that including the user themselves. Also, while it is limited to an object at time, the user can spread over the added mass to other objects connected to themselves or the increased object, be them clothes or weaponry. A second use of the inflation valves is simply to let “air” flowing from them, which, in contrast of the above, will make the target shrink constantly and indefinitely, losing mass and strength. The shrinking seems to affect its objects to a proportional, rather than fixed amount, to ensure the won't disappear from existence; however, it will continue until they reach a microscopic level. The rate of shrinking is dependent on the number of Valves present on the target's body, ranging from almost imperceptible to the naked eye to rather substantial in its speed, making short work of them. As for any inflation valve, it is possible to halt both of their effect simply by plugging them with any material. Also, the victim of shrinking can even reverse the process by blowing in the holes. That form of reversal, however, is useless if the victim cannot reach their Valves with their mouths, or when holes starts piling up. The user of the Fruit is the only who can retreat or make sprout other valves with a touch on any part of the targets body. However, even they cannot reverse the effects of their own Fruits at will and requires to “manually” shrink/grow back each target to their normal sizes. Among the most frightening aspects of the Fruit is that it can work even when touching seemingly protected targeted, the holes sapping size through clothes and protective gears alive as long as they bear some “connection” to the user. However, they affected objected will be still separated from the target, so that the latter may halt the effects by removing the enchanted garment. The most surefire way to protect oneself from the Iki Iki is to coat themselves with strong forms of Bosushoku Haki, stronger than the one of the user, if they touch them with their own Haki. Still, while Haki can prevent the Fruit’s effects, it is wholly unable to stop them. Aside of those, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Etymology References . Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits